Sleepless Shadows
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: When a girl wishes to leave her abusive lifestyle to go someplace else, this WAS NOT what she meant. She didn't want to end up like this, stuck between two worlds, no way to live in either.
1. Chapter 1

12:12.

Twelve after midnight.

"I wish..." I closed my eyes as I faced the ceiling. Thunder flashed and rain poured down. _I wish I had the ability to leave this place and go to another dimension where I can make some real friends._ I opened my eyes, then sat up. My bed creaked as I shifted, then went downstairs. Lights were off and I traced my fingers along the wall to the kitchen. I opened the freezer and pulled out a jug of ice cream, then plopped on the couch taking a spoon and shoveling a bite into my mouth. I knew that wish wouldn't come true, but still...

My parents were abusive. I was an only child at thirteen, and for thirteen years they beat me and yelled in my face, blaming me for everything that happened. They never cared about me, only saw me as a tool. My dad was on the force, so the cops never helped. They only saw my dad as one of them, and no one ever believed me when I said that it was happening.

I glanced back down at the nearly empty ice cream jug. Damn. And that was a new one, too. I sighed, then finished it up and tossed it into the trash can. I'll have to take the trash out tomorrow... I closed the lid to the almost full can and headed back up to my room. I need to get to sleep. Not that I'll get much anyway... The door creaked as I walked into the room, then creaked again as I closed it and headed over to my bed. I'd have to get up at 6:00, parent's rule. I'd get another beating if I slept in even for a minute.

I reached over and set the alarm for 6:00, then quietly crept into the bed, pulling the thin covers over my body and placing my head on the hard board of a bed. Goodnight...

* * *

><p>BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.<p>

My eyes opened in haste. I flung up my body, falling off the bed. "Ow!" White sheets covered my body and I felt pain coursing through my veins. I looked at my arms. What was I- No, what happened to me? I looked around the room as the beeping continued. I was in a hospital dorm. Had people finally come and helped me?

The door flung open and nurses ran in, all freaking out and speaking with each other. One of them started yelling at another, then helped me back to the bed. Then, the room was quiet once again. The lady turned to me with a smile. Her lips moved, but whatever came out, I didn't understand. The doctor clearly saw my confusion and yelled to another nurse once again, pointing to the door. The nurse ran out, and the doctor turned to me once again, repeating the words. I shook my head at her. The doctor looked thoughtful, then smiled as she grabbed her clipboard and wrote down something, then handed the board to me. I stared at the weird symbols in distain. Where was I? What language was this? I handed the clipboard back to the lady, who looked very worried. She said something else, then shook her head. She brought her hand to her lips and made a motion. She wants me to speak? The woman than pointed to herself. There was silence between the two.

"I- think I understand..." I said. The woman looked surprised, then turned, yelling at the door once again. The same nurse as before ran in. The two exchanged a few words, then the nurse ran out once again. "Um, can you understand me? 'Cause I can't understand you. Where am I? How did I get here?" The doctor just smiled, then shook her head, motioning to her ear and my mouth. "I'll take that as a no."

The nurse came back in, handing a little device to the doctor. The doctor nodded, then placed it against my chest. I flinched and the doctor brought her hand up, showing me her hand as she twitched it. She pointed at the machine, then nodded. After a second I nodded back. I... Think I understood... I flinched and yelped as a small zap surged through my chest, reaching to my legs and to my feet, through my arms and to my hands, up my neck and to my brain. It was only a split second, but man did it hurt! I looked down at the little machine on my chest and fingered it lightly. A little zap coursed through my body once again. "Ow!"

"Sorry. Is it working?" I looked up at the doctor.

"W-what?"

"Is it working? I can understand you. The machine is translating. Can you understand me?"

"Y-yes. What is it? Where am I? Who are you?" The woman laughed.

"It is a translator, for people who come from far away and speak another language. It's much faster, and more effective. Especially for people who just suddenly wake in a hospital from a coma."

"A coma?"

"Yes. We found you sitting outside, almost dead. We brought you in, but you were already in a coma. As for your other questions, you are in Yorknew City hospital. You can call me Renai."

"Y-Yorknew City Hospital?"_ Never heard of it. And I was in a coma? What happened while I slept?_ The doctor nodded, still smiling.

"That devise is stuck firmly to you. As long as it stays, you should be fine. If it comes off, which will be very painful, you will once again be unable to understand people, and they will be unable to understand you. What is your name?" _My name?_

"It's Bai-" I cut myself off. My name was Baise. An ugly name my parents gave because they didn't care. I had a chance. A chance for a new name, a new life. "Basil. What time is it? What day?"

"Oh, yes, it is January 11th, 1:20 a.m.." I nodded my thanks. "Um, this might sound weird, but what country am I in?" The lady giggled.

"Oh dear, you must be from really far away. You are in the country of Sahelta, on the Yorbian continent." I paled. WHAT?! That is impossible! The wish, that had to be it. Either that or, this was just a dream. The doctor must've seen my worry, because she asked, "Where are you from?"

"Um, I- You wouldn't have heard of it..."

"I'm sure I have."

"No, I'm sure you haven't."

"Try me," the doctor insisted. I sighed.

"Asia..." I said slowly.

"Oh, the Azian continent! Wow, you've come far!" I sighed. Crisis averted. "So what brings you all the way here, Basil?" I paused. I just woke up in an unfamiliar place, probably in a different dimension, and what reason did I have for being here? This could, after all, be a dream. But, no, I did have a reason. The wish. I wanted to escape. I wanted to live a fun life with friends, not sit and get abused by parents every day.

"I-my parents... They are abusive, so I ran away..." It was as good of an excuse as any.

"Oh, you poor thing! That's why you're so skinny and frail!" I looked at my skin. I was skinny and frail? "I'll make sure that you will be taken care of here. You will be able to relax, and your parents will never be able to land a finger on you ever again." I smiled at her, but it was a fake smile. I did not wish to be cooped up in a hospital room. I was free. I wanted to leave. I wanted to get out of here, and live my own life.

"Thank you," I said. It was a sincere thank you. It was nice to have someone who cared, someone who believed me. But I didn't need to stay here.

I watched as the doctor stood to get something, then turned to me. "I'll be right back, dear. I just need to go file some paperwork. If you need anything, just ring the bell." And with that, she left. I was alone in the room. I stood, walking over to the door. Second floor. Easy. I had escaped out second floor windows several times. Even some third and fourth levels. I walked over, ditching my hospital rags and wires, then grabbed bed sheets and tied them together with intense speed, I carefully took the screen out of the window, then tossed the end of the cloth rope out it. I looked down, then hopped out, sliding carefully down the line. Reaching the ground, I hopped off, then ran.

It was dark. The streets were lit brightly, and it was surprisingly easy to see. It didn't seem like a dream. I'd never had dreams as vivid as this. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't had much dreams lately at all. I looked up at the sky. It was surprisingly clear. _Where am I?_ I continued to run. I would need to get far away from here. Find a map, find transportation, a job... Anything.

I continued running until I reached a harbor. A bunch of boats were tied out. I looked around for anyone, but everyone was out. There wouldn't be anyone until the morning.

I found a nice bundle of cloth aboard one of the boats and boarded, laying down and staring into the sky. The sun would presumably be coming up in four hours. And strangely enough, I wasn't tired. Had I been out for long? I didn't know. I continued to stare up at the sky. Finally, I sat back up, bored. I decided to explore the boat.

It was just a normal boat, nothing special about it. But I guess I was hoping to find something interesting. Something to pass time. I sighed, then sat back down in my designated cloth pile. I finally just closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey, who're you?" I sat up, blinking my eyes open. I hadn't fallen asleep, unfortunately, but now there was someone here. Someone who I could possibly pass time with.<p>

"Huh?" I blinked at the man, adjusting my eyes. He was short, kind of fat. He looked like a captain, with the stiff white beard and mustache, red nose, and sailor cap. He kind of reminded me of a sailor Santa crossed with Rudolf. I tried to hold in a giggle.

"Who are you, little girl? What is your name?"

"Basil," I replied.

"Why are you on my ship, Basil? Are you wanting to take the Hunter Exams?" I paused at that. Hunter Exams?

"Um, well, I can answer truthfully, or revised truthfully. Which would you prefer?" The man started to laugh.

"I like you kid. How about you give me both?"

"I need a ride out of here. I don't know what the Hunter Exams are, but they sound interesting. I might try them. What are they?"

"The Hunter Exam is a yearly event that one must pass in order to become a Hunter; an elite member of humanity. These exams consist of several tests and stages. So far 289 Hunter exams have taken place," the man started. This spiked my interest. These Hunter Exams sounded really interesting so far. "There are many benefits, which will be obtained when you pass. You will get a Hunter License, which will allow you to use 95% of all public facilities at no cost. Access is granted to about 90% of countries which normally restrict the entry of outsiders, and access to 75% of areas that the general public is prohibited from. Not to mention you get a lot of money. Now, the registration ended on December 31st, but you are an interesting gal, if you're interested, stick with me and I can let you take them."

I nodded. "Yes! I definitely want to take them! Why wouldn't I?"

"Alright then. But let me tell you, due to the large numbers of people who want to become hunters, the Exam phases tend to be very hard. Many end up dead or handicapped." I nodded. It was going to be dangerous. But if she could succeed... It would be worth it. "You still want to do it?" I stood.

"Yes," I replied. The man sighed.

"Kids. Why do so many want to take the exam, knowing there are so many fatalities?" He started forward. "We'll be taking off at six. Get some rest." I shrugged.

"I've tried. Can't sleep."

"Fine. Then help me get the boat ready."

"Yes sir!" I quickly ran over, helping him get the boat ready for its travel in the morning. The two of us cleaned, scrubbed, and put up sails and other items in the boat. The man taught me much about how to work a boat, though I knew I wouldn't remember it all...

He soon fell asleep on a hammock he set up, while I continued to clean. I scrubbed every inch until it was spotless. In the end, I was really proud of myself. The boat looked great! In a way, I was kind of glad that I was forced to clean up after my parents. I had to make sure I got every single speck of dust off everything, or else I would get punished. I had a lot of experience with cleaning and cooking, and whatever else had to be taken care of. The pain no longer hurt; I was very pain tolerant. So when I accidentally cut my finger on a fishing hook, trying to get the rod ready for storage, I payed no heed and quickly cleaned up the blood down to the last speck. I wrapped my finger up, then grabbed a net. I was done, and the sun had already started to get up. I walked out to the deck and threw the net into the water. Minutes later, I pulled it up. I had caught two crabs, four fish, and a clam. I tossed the clam back into the water, then started to gut and cook the fish and crabs.

The man was woken by the smell of the food. He got out of his bed, yawning, then sleepily walked over and stared at me. I handed him a fish on a stick, and he took it. "Thank you." He sniffed it, then took a bite. His eyes widened slightly, then he smiled. "This is good." He quickly ate it, as well as his second fish and crab. I ate my share, then cleaned up. "Thank you, Basil," he said. "You're sweet. And a good cook. Well, it's time to head out. You ready?" I nodded happily, then he started towards the captain's room, me on toe. He continued to glance around. "Wow, it's never been this clean. You sure you aren't magical or something?" I laughed.

"No, I was just... Taught to do this. Thanks." Well, taught was one way to put it... The captain and I finally reached the room where the wheel was. He pointed out buttons and rods, switches and other obscure objects. I tried my best to learn all the names and uses, then he finally got to teaching me how to man the boat. I placed my hands on the wheel while the man stood behind me, guiding my movements. My eyes widened in wonder, and I grinned at the man. I had never done something like this before... All these people, they were so kind, and I-

"Hey, why are you crying?" The man asked, slightly panicked.

"It's just I- No one's ever been this kind to me... I was always abused by my parents, and I finally got away. And now it finally seems like life is, better, you know?" The man smiled, pulling me into a hug. I buried my face in his chest. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>I would have liked to say we spent the rest of the day on the sea. It was only six hours later when my world suddenly fell apart.<p>

"Hey, I'm going to catch something for lunch!" I said happily, running outside to the deck with a fishing pole. The other man grinned, following with a fishing pole of his own.

"Care for a competition?" I grinned.

"Sure!" The man and I ran over to the edge, then, at the same time, threw out ends off the boat. We sat there in silence, waiting. The smoke from the man's cigar engulfed my nose. It was really bad for people's health... I was thinking too much. I had learned to be able to smell out poisons and chemicals, and tell what they were. I had to. Several times my father had tried to poison me, so I knew I had to be able to tell, or die. It was hard, but after nights of puking up blood I found it useful, and I decided to learn. I was a fast learner, and once my parents discovered I could tell, they tested me constantly, and made me sniff out their own food. Like someone would poison them. Besides me. But I wasn't that kind of person.

The line on the older man's pole started to move and he grinned. He started to pull it in. It was a big one.

"Wow, you're really-" I was cut off as I started to fall. The last thing I saw before blacking out was the man's concerned face as he reached out to catch me before I hit the ground.

* * *

><p>BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-<p>

I slammed my fist into the alarm clock beside me, causing it to fall off the desk and onto the floor. I shifted my feet off the bed, then yawned and looked around the grey room. I blinked, then a tear somehow found its way down my face. So... It was just a dream then? I sighed at I cleaned up the mess I had made from the alarm clock and quickly got dressed in a matter of seconds, then went downstairs to make breakfast for my parents. What a long day this'll be...


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, here is the second chapter of Sleepless Shadows!** **Hopefully you'll understand all the time lapses... To put simply, time is halved in the dimension she isn't in. Yes, she'll return to the Hunter X Hunter world. Just give it time, you'll understand soon enough how it works. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!**

**_Maro-Lei_ - Thank you so much! Your support is appreciated! Cookie for you, reviewer number 1!**

**_Sirenightsorrow_ - I agree. Unfortunately, that wasn't her wish, and the world likes to be cruel. But you know... There is a certain person in a certain world that has the ability to make wises come true... ;3**

* * *

><p><span><em>Re-cap:<em>

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-_

_I slammed my fist into the alarm clock beside me, causing it to fall off the desk and onto the floor. I shifted my feet off the bed, then yawned and looked around the grey room. I blinked, then a tear somehow found its way down my face. So... It was just a dream then? I sighed as I cleaned up the mess I had made from the alarm clock and quickly got dressed in a matter of seconds, then went downstairs to make breakfast for my parents. What a long day this'll be..._

_End Re-cap_

* * *

><p>"Baise! You idiot! Why can't you do anything correctly?!" I hesitated to dodge a lamp being thrown in my direction, letting the glass shards cut up my face.<p>

"It won't happen again," I replied, not bothering to say sorry. 'Sorry' just infuriated them more.

"Like hell it won't!" My mother yelled. "Now clean up this goddamn mess and get to f**king work! Then, replace that lamp!"

"Yes, Mom." I replied, bending down to clean up the shards of broken ceramics. My mom left the room, but I knew better than to say something to her. I'd clean up my face later. I was able to dodge the attacks, but I knew it would make them even more angry, so I just let them land. Sure it hurt like heck, but I couldn't really do anything about it. At least my skin was toughening up. I was able to withstand a lot of force, I was able to take it. It didn't cause me as much pain as it used to.

I tossed the shards into a bag, then took it, as well as other garbage items, out and to a large can. I walked back in, then, glancing around to make sure my parents weren't watching, hurried up to my room. I ran into my bathroom and started to tend to my face. I stared at the pale skinned, dark brown haired girl in the mirror, matching my dull brown eyed gaze to hers. My face was just as pale as the white cloth that covered it. I sighed, then went back downstairs to clean up, once again, a mess that had been left by my father. I made sure not to touch anything of importance to him, then started to get lunch ready. I had no time to eat breakfast. I was so hungry, but like I could do anything about that... I never had much time to care for myself. When I did, it was caring for wounds or sleeping. They worked me non-stop...

I started to fix a stew, letting it sit and broil, then left to the hallway. I stared at my parent's room in disdain. I needed to go out to get the new lamp, but I would get a beating if I left now, and I would get a beating if I knocked to tell them I was leaving to do it. And If I didn't get it, I would also get a beating. The only way for me to get the lamp was somehow buying it without leaving the house. And before you say, oh, that's easy, let me tell you. I can't get on the computer. Period. Now tell me, what do I do?

I sighed, then went over to the room. I hesitantly sat there, then slowly reached out a hand to knock. The door flung open, revealing my mother, a portly old lady, jewelry encasing the majority of her half naked body, died red hair slicked back and curled.

"What do you want, B***h?" She said. I looked straight at her face.

"I'm leaving for-"

"Leaving?!" My mother screeched. She grasped my shirt, dragging me into the room and throwing me onto the floor. "Bob, our b***h says she's leaving!"

"What?!" A man, my father, entered the room, shaving cream on half his face, a knife in the other. God, I knew what was coming, and I couldn't do anything about it. If I tried to correct them, it would still happen, and there was nothing I could do. These people were idiots, you know?

My father stomped over, slamming his foot against my side. I rolled over, hitting the leg of the bed. He spat down at me, his spit encasing my face. I flinched slightly.

"For the lamp," I said.

"What?!" My mother screamed.

"I'm going to buy a new lamp for you. A fancy one, just like you asked."

"Don't be smart with me, or your father, you hear?!" I stayed down, not moving.

"OK."

"OK?" My father bent down, his large shadow falling over me. "Baise, are you talking back?" I knew it. "Huh?!"

"No." I had to answer. Unfortunately, this was one of the times, every answer was wrong. Yes would get me a beating. No would get me a beating. Maybe would get me a beating. Silence would get me a beating.

"No?! I think you are!" A sharp pain flared in my shoulder as my father dug his knife into my skin, twisting it. I flinched in pain as the sharp metal dug through my muscle and against my bone. I said nothing, taking it. It was all I could do. I was powerless against it.

* * *

><p>I cried. I sat there, at the fountain, crying. My shoulder was healed. The blood had stopped long ago, but the pain in my heart could not stop. I just wished... I wished someone would help. Say a friendly, 'hello, are you OK?' But no one stopped. Everyone left the poor little girl alone. I laid on my back, letting my arm dangle in the cool water of the fountain. I stared up at the sky, then flinched as I remembered the enraged face of my father while he cut through my arm.<p>

I had finally escaped. Finally, outside. I was in town, trying to find a lamp. At least I had told them. I would get another beating when I got home for leaving without permission, but at least I told them. It was worth a shot.

I needed to be home before lunchtime in order to feed my parents. I was starving, so I might be able to get something to eat in town. I closed my eyes. But first, I needed to rest. I was exhausted, I was sure. Exhausted from my parents, exhausted from my life, exhausted from the world... I let my mind wander as I sniffled in tears.

* * *

><p>I felt swaying. I felt like I was swaying... Back and forth, back and forth. I groaned, then sat up. I looked around, then recognized the boat. It was the same boat as before... I was covered in cloth, and the captain's coat was hung over me. I looked around for the captain, but he was nowhere to be seen. I stood, a little wobbly on my legs, then started towards the cabin to look for my friend. I found him, steering the boat. He looked dismayed.<p>

"Sir?" I said. He flinched, then turned, shock on his face.

"Basil?!" He let go of the wheel, then ran over, embracing me in a hug and twirling me around.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..." I said. He quickly let me down.

"Sorry. What happened? Are you OK? You were out for two hours!" Two hours...? It had been four back in my own world. "You're skin! It's covered in scars!" I flinched. The captain suddenly got a stern look on his face and straightened up, crossing his arms. "Tell me. Now. The truth. What happened to you?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"That's what the doctor said..." I sighed, then sat down. "I don't know what to say..."

"Everything. Start from the beginning. We have time."

"Well, I might not." The captain raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, continue." I sighed once more.

"Well, my parents are abusive..."

"Yes, you said that. But how can your parents get to you while you're here?"

"Because I... I'm not really... Here." The man raised an eyebrow again.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm from a different dimension. It seems whenever I sleep I come here. I thought this was just a dream, but it's too real. It feels too real. But yeah, it seems like whenever I'm in one, the other I'm sleeping or in a coma." The man stroked his beard, then shrugged.

"Guess it's as good an explanation I'm going to get. Ah, guess I say I believe you. How can you prove it?" I paused, then remembered my shoulder. I started to take off my shirt. The man's face flushed, then he saw the wound and his eyes widened.

"My father. He did it two hours ago, or in this world, one hour ago." The man turned to me, then nodded.

"Fine. However, if what you say is true, I cannot protect you from them. And this might cause you trouble in the hunter exams. You'll have to make close friends who you can tell this to. If you don't, I'd say you will most likely not pass. Imagine, you get called back to your world on the side of a cliff? Or while running from an angry animal? It can be deadly, and if you don't have someone who can carry you and protect you for at least 12 hours, it _will_ be deadly." I nodded.

"I know. I wished for this, and this is what I got. I can't complain." There was silence, then the man turned back to the wheel.

"Put your shirt on," he mumbled. I smiled, then complied.

"Have any food? I'm starving!" The man chuckled, then motioned to a basket of fish. He turned and winked at me.

"Was saving them in case you woke back up." I chuckled, then grabbed the fish and started to cook them.

"Though, I need to get back to my world at some point. My mother slammed a lamp in my face, so I had to go buy a new one. I need to get it and make it back home before they start to get angry I stayed out too long." The man nodded. "I don't know when though. Anything happening here soon?"

"Well, I'm currently headed to a couple ports to pick up some applicants. At this rate, it'll take me two and a half days to get to the first, than a bit over one more day to get to the next." I nodded.

"That'll be over a week in my world..." It struck me though. Time was half as long here when I was in my world, but when I had first gotten here, it was the other way around. Did it mean that the world I was not in time went by half as fast? It made sense... "Or if I stay here, two days." The captain turned to me in confusion, and I explained my hypothesis about the time lapses. He brought a hand to his chin and stroked his beard, then smiled and shrugged.

"Well, gives you more time here without being away from there for too long. You said you come here when you sleep? And when you wake up, you immediately go back to the other - your - world. What happens when you sleep here?" I blinked.

"Huh, good question... I mean, thinking about it in terms, I haven't gotten any sleep since the sleep I got before making the wish... But I don't feel tired at all, just exhausted. In the other world, when I wake up, I feel like I had been sleeping, but here, I feel no need to sleep at all. And when I first met you, I couldn't fall asleep."

"Couldn't, or just didn't feel like it?" The captain asked. "Because you didn't know this before... So it's possible you just didn't feel like sleeping, but if you tried now, you might be able to."

"True... Well, if my theory is correct, I need to head back to my world real soon, or my parents will get mad. I'll see you later." I turned, waving a sad smile to the captain, then started away.

"Wait!" I turned back to the man. "Look, I know I can't help you in your world, but maybe you can help yourself. Have you ever heard of Nen?" I shook my head. The man smiled. "Well then, this might help you then. When you get back, I might just teach you a little about it." I grinned, then thanked the man and ran out to my little bundle of cloth to see if I could actually fall asleep in this world. I laid down, then closed my eyes. I wasn't tired, like always, but I would see. I let my mind drift, feeling my body rock with the boat. I focused on my breathing. Minutes later, I found myself asleep.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, then sat up, moaning. My body was stiff from laying on the fountain edge, and I stretched my arms to crack my back. My eyes blinked back the bright sunlight and I looked down at my watch. I was correct. Time was halved in the dimension I wasn't in. However, it could still be a dream. It was just too unreal. Maybe a reoccurring dream or something. But if it was real...<p>

I shook my head. It was impossible. But at the same time...

I didn't know. I didn't know what to think. I decided to put it in the back of my mind as I stood up and headed over to a general store to look for a lamp. If it was real, I had a week. I could try and run away, though I had tried that, and people found me. Maybe I could learn that Nen, and if it worked in this world, use it to escape. Whatever it was.

I quickly bought the lamp, then started home. On my way I passed a library, and quickly paused in there to look up Nen on the internet. _Nen... A technique that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy (known as aura)._ I gasped, earning a 'shush' from the librarian, than quickly read more.

I looked at the time, then closed the page and logged out, racing out and to my house. If this was real... Maybe the captain would help me come up with a way to run away. For good. And this time, no one, not the cops, not her parents, no one... No one could stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. Well, this was actually long, for me, but I had a goal to try to make each chapter at least 3,000 words... Couldn't think of anything else to add here. Well, now to get onto the next chapter, where she'll learn Nen!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter of Sleepless Shadows! Don't worry, she'll meet Gon and the crew soon! Although, there is going to be quite a bit of sadness in this chapter. Gah! I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but it's so hard! I promise, the next chapter will be longer than this. If it isn't, I'll... refrain from letting myself eat candy for Halloween! *Le gasp* I swear!  
><strong>

**Oh, speaking of swearing, the abusive parents swear a lot, whenever they speak. Basil doesn't swear unless she is very angry... Spoiler Alert! Don't read the end of the chapter if you hate swearing... Actually, read it, but please don't hate me... I really hate swearing as well... And I know with the amount of swearing there is, it should be rated higher, but there's not going to be any more for a long time. It's just this chapter. At least I think. I don't know.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Re-cap:<em>

_I opened my eyes, then sat up, moaning. My body was stiff from laying on the fountain edge, and I stretched my arms to crack my back. My eyes blinked back the bright sunlight and I looked down at my watch. I was correct. Time was halved in the dimension I wasn't in. However, it could still be a dream. It was just too unreal. Maybe a reoccurring dream or something. But if it was real..._

_I shook my head. It was impossible. But at the same time..._

_I didn't know. I didn't know what to think. I decided to put it in the back of my mind as I stood up and headed over to a general store to look for a lamp. If it was real, I had a week. I could try and run away, though I had tried that, and people found me. Maybe I could learn that Nen, and if it worked in this world, use it to escape. Whatever it was._

_I quickly bought the lamp, then started home. On my way I passed a library, and quickly paused in there to look up Nen on the internet. Nen... A technique that allows a living being to use and manipulate their own life energy (known as aura). I gasped, earning a 'shush' from the librarian, than quickly read more._

_I looked at the time, then closed the page and logged out, racing out and to my house. If this was real... Maybe the captain would help me come up with a way to run away. For good. And this time, no one, not the cops, not her parents, no one... No one could stop her._

_End Re-cap_

* * *

><p>"And?" I pouted, flinching as the captain placed an ointment on my forehead where there was a giant cut from the fight my mom had had with me.<p>

"I said something without thinking, and she had a fit."

"And?" The captain repeated.

"And what? I already told you the story! Ow!" I flinched as the man pressed hard in the middle of my forehead. He was frowning in a serious matter, meaning I had done something wrong.

"Why didn't you just tell her that what she was doing was wrong, and tell her what the consequences of her actions will be?"

"She knows. She doesn't care. I know them enough, I know how they'll react to certain things I say, and I know how they think. I can't do anything right in their eyes, and no one believes me because they're so _sweet_ around them. I've tried everything, and I don't know what to do!"

"Hm... Well, if I were you, I'd just find someone in that world you trust and-"

"I've already told you! No one believes me, and whenever I do _anything_, I get hurt!"

"Then use that to your benefit. Tell someone, someone important. Someone who can't ignore you no matter what. Then get it on video." I just shook my head.

"I've even tried that... They found the tape and disposed of it. I can't do anything without them noticing."

"Shit!" The captain swore, pounding his fist on the table. "There's got to be something you can do!"

"That's why I came to you. I thought you could help." The captain sighed.

"Well, I can't think of anything. You've tried everything I can think of. But you said... No one has Nen in your world?" I shook my head. "Then you can use that to your advantage. That's all I can think of. Now, let me tell you about Nen."

The captain droned on about Nen and what it was, how it worked in this world. It sounded like magic to me. But if this worked, I could possibly be able to escape my parents. I would finally be free. I would be able to stay in this world, make friends, live my life... I'd never go back. The other world had nothing for me.

"Take off your shirt." I blinked.

"Wait, what?"

"Sorry, that sounded bad. Let me rephrase that. I'm going to help open your pores. This is the aggressive method, and the fastest. I've been monitoring your body, and I don't think you'd be able to do it the deliberate way." I nodded. "You're body might not be able to handle this though, so I-"

"I can handle it. I might look fragile, but I'm tougher than I seem." The captain chuckled.

"I can see that. Now take off your shirt." I complied, taking off my shirt and turning my back to face him. I felt his hands waver near my skin, and my hair raised. Half because of anticipation, half because of fear. I felt him pause, then turned back to look at him. He looked like he was lost in concentration, then looked at my face. "Sorry. Your skin, it's-"

"Yeah, I know. Scars, bruises, veins showing..."

"Yes, but also, I felt something, so I used Gyo." Gyo. From what he had told me, it was focusing Nen on your eyes. First you needed to know Ren though. Ren was the expansion of Nen. Gyo would let you see through In, which hid Nen. It all confused me, but it was the truth about it, and so I remembered it and kept repeating it, over and over, so I would not forget.

"And? What, I already have Nen?"

"No, but your veins are coursing with it. It's like it's mixed into your blood... But it's not yours. It seems to be someone else's. What happened when you first got here?" It was then I remembered the translation devise on my chest.

"Oh, could it be this?" I asked, turning to face him and pointing at the object stuck into my skin right between my breasts. His eyes widened as he stared at it, then a slight blush came to his cheeks.

"Oh, that's a translation devise. That makes sense... So without it you can't understand me?"

"And you can't understand me. And the doctor said it would be painful to remove."

"Ah, yes, because the Nen is coursing through your veins. It'd cut off your translation, thus cutting off the Nen, so suddenly, it'd be very painful. Much worse than a shock."

"A shock?"

"The pain you got when you got it first 'installed.'"

"Oh."

"I bet it doesn't hurt when you touch it anymore." I nodded, fingering the devise. I barely noticed it was there. My eyes widened slightly as I looked at the man.

"It was on my body when I transferred over to my world."

"Hm... Interesting."

"At least I think. I didn't pay attention... I didn't notice it." The man nodded. "Does this mean I can't do it the aggressive method?" The man nodded.

"The aggressive method, as I said before, means I use Ren on you to open your pores. Unfortunately, with the Nen coursing inside you how it is now, it'd disrupt it and could be very dangerous. Even deadly. But you should be able to open them yourself the deliberate way."

"But you said-" The man waved a finger.

"That was before I noticed you had Nen coursing through your veins. Now, it'll also make it faster, since all you have to do is train. You should have them open, by my prediction, when the Hunter Exams start." I grinned, then held my hands behind my back and shuffled a foot along the ground.

"Well, as long as I get it before then."

"Oh, and I would prefer if you didn't tell people about Nen. You see, Nen is dangerous, and in the wrong hands it could be very bad." I nodded, understanding. "The reason I'm telling _you_ is because I trust you, and I feel like you are not a bad person." I grinned, embracing the man in a hug. "Um, Basil, your shirt." I flinched, then quickly pulled on my shirt, embarrassed. "So... Is your name really Basil?" I paused, frowning.

"No." There was silence.

"Whatever. Whatever you want to be called is fine. I'm sure with horrid parents like yours you'd want to name yourself something else." I looked up at him, slightly shocked, as a tear fell down the side of my face. I then smiled, wiping the tear away, then turned towards the open sea.

"So, how do we start training?"

"Don't you have to get back to your world here?" I shook my head.

"I had ten minutes there. That's twenty minutes here." The man grinned.

"Well then, let's get to work."

"Yes, sensei!" The man shook his head.

"No need. My name is Kaijinmaru" I grinned.

"Alright, Kai-san!" The man sighed, then smiled as he brought a jug of alcohol to his lips. I frowned at it, then sighed and turned away from him. He started teaching me punches and other tricks, and I practiced. I felt his eyes on me as I trained in silence for the fifteen minutes I was there, then I went to sleep.

I woke up almost immediately after I fell asleep, sitting up in my bed. I looked around, then pulled up my shirt. Yup, it was there. The translation devise. Did it work here? I never gave it any thought. I would have to find someone who spoke another language and see. Or maybe it only worked with the other world's language...

I shrugged, then stretched and walked downstairs. 2 - 7 days in this world... Depending how much time I spent in the other... Then there would be others on the boat.

I started to cook dinner while I thought, also keeping my mind open for other things. Like my parents. They had asked for something 'exotic' for dinner. The only thing they considered 'exotic' was... Something like buffalo. Where the heck do I get buffalo?! Or kangaroo?! And something that wasn't meat from Africa, Antarctica, or Australia wasn't considered exotic. At least to them. And now I had to grill a bunch of burgers for them. It was terrible! I wanted to go back to the captain and train!

I was so lost in thought and annoyed I accidentally started to burn the meat. I started to freak and quickly fixed my mistake, but it was already too late. My parents had started down. They turned the corner and glared at me. I didn't meet their gazes.

"What are you doing, Baise?" My mother asked. I turned to them.

"Cooking you an exotic hamburger. Would you like your buns toasted or not?"

"How dare you speak to us like that!" My father screeched. "How is that exotic?! It looks like a normal hamburger!"

"It's made of giraffe."

"Are you speaking back to me?!" I continued cooking the hamburgers. "Huh?!"

"No."

"I think you are!" He started stomping towards me. I growled inwardly. He was going to slam my face against the grill, and then I was going to scream out in pain. Then he and my mom would laugh and walk away while I sat there, crying as my face burned. As my father grabbed hold of my hair, he glared at the burgers. "And look at these burgers! They look terrible!" I couldn't stand it. I knew everything that would happen, but yet... I felt my face being pushed forward and grit my teeth.

No.

I felt the heat.

No.

I started to resist.

No!

My father pushed harder.

NO!

I flung my foot out, tripping my father. I swung my hands around, pushing him away. I lost a chunk of my hair in the process, but he was away from me, and my face wasn't seared. My father and I locked gazes before his eyes flashed pure anger and he ran at me, going for my shoulders.

"How dare you, B***h!" I heard him yell. I easily moved out of the way for once in my life and the older man stumbled.

"I won't take your f***ing sh*t anymore, father," I spat. "You and mother continuously abuse me every f***ing day. I try to please you and try to do as you ask and yet you still try and f***ing kill me."

"We should have f***ing killed you long ago," I heard from behind me as my mother grabbed me. My mind blanked, seeing exactly what was happening as I couldn't move, and my father grabbed a knife.

"This time, I'm aiming lower." He thrust the knife at me. I struggled, then the pain hit me as knife hit flesh. My eyes squinted closed from the hurt, then there was silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just to warn you, the re-cap has the swearing. Well, onto the next chapter!**

**_Sirenightsparrow_ - No, they did not kill her. I tried to make it sound like they did though. I mean, they were _trying_. But no, she's perfectly alive. There wouldn't be a story if she died now, would there? Unless it was a ghost story, but tis isn't a ghost story. :3**

* * *

><p><span><em>Re-cap:<em>

_I flung my foot out, tripping my father. I swung my hands around, pushing him away. I lost a chunk of my hair in the process, but he was away from me, and my face wasn't seared. My father and I locked gazes before his eyes flashed pure anger and he ran at me, going for my shoulders._

_"How dare you, B***h!" I heard him yell. I easily moved out of the way for once in my life and the older man stumbled._

_"I won't take your f***ing sh*t anymore, father," I spat. "You and mother continuously abuse me every f***ing day. I try to please you and try to do as you ask and yet you still try and f***ing kill me."_

_"We should have f***ing killed you long ago," I heard from behind me as my mother grabbed me. My mind blanked, seeing exactly what was happening as I couldn't move, and my father grabbed a knife._

_"This time, I'm aiming lower." He thrust the knife at me. I struggled, then the pain hit me as knife hit flesh. My eyes squinted closed from the hurt, then there was silence._

_End Re-cap_

* * *

><p>I limped out of the house as fast as I could, holding my chest in pain. Blood dripped down my leg from the wound my father had created. The knife was aimed for my heart, and I surely would have died if it weren't for my flexibility bringing my leg up to protect my chest. The knife had slammed into my leg, hitting the bone. It was immense pain, but the shock or whatever is was allowed me to fling my mother into my father and I raced out of there. Well, raced was a relative term... I ran as fast as I could without using my left leg too much. Hopefully my father and mother would have too hard a time to figure out what happened after I got far enough away.<p>

I had no such luck. The door flung open and my father ran out, steaming. He charged at me, and I could do nothing. I couldn't run, I was in pain, and he was much faster than me in the current position we were in. Why? Why was this happening? Why did life do this to me?!

I stopped, then turned, anger coursing through my veins as I aimed a punch right at my father's face. His eyes widened slightly, then he was flung backward. Blood spilled from his nose which I could tell was broken. I knew he wouldn't get up anytime soon. I turned back in my direction away from my house and started to limp away again.

* * *

><p>"Where are you?"<p>

"Some alleyway downtown."

"And you sure they won't get you?"

"Kai-san, I broke my father's nose. There's a trail of blood everywhere. Of course they'll find me. They'll probably send the cops after me."

"Then find someplace to hide! Someplace they won't find you if you're out for a hour or two!" The captain took a swig of his alcoholic beverage.

"Captain, you're drunk."

"So what if I am?! I'm worried about you! They threatened to kill you! If it weren't for-"

"And that's precisely why they'll either, one, find me on their own then kill me, or two, leave me alone." The captain sighed.

"Go back and find a better hiding place. I helped sanitize your wound and get it all wrapped up, so you should be able to get out of there and find a place out of the city to hide." I sighed, then nodded. Even though the captain was drunk, he had a point. I turned back to my bed the captain had made up for me, then laid down and fell asleep.

I woke up in a dank, dark, alleyway. Dried blood pooled around me. I flinched as I fingered the bandage around my leg, then stood. I glanced around, then ran. I made sure to stick in the shadows, in the alleys, and anywhere else I could to make sure no one spotted me. I used some money I had in my pocket and waved a cab to take me out the city. The cab driver took me as far as he could with the money I handed him, then tossed me out into the cold, driving away. I was sure staying here or staying in this direction wasn't a very good idea, because he might tell the cops, so I turned around and started in a direction, not back the way I had come, but to the other side of the city. Hopefully that would throw them off course.

I made it past the city, finally, and was walking along the beach. I could hear the sirens blaring from the city. _So they_ did _end up calling the cops. Feh._

I found a little hideout, somewhat like a cave, where I made myself at home. I rubbed my arms and breathed against my hands, shivering. Hopefully I wouldn't freeze to death out here... Maybe I could borrow the captain's jacket and bring it to this world. Heh, like that would happen. Things like that didn't transfer over. I paused. Though, if I wore it, it would, then I could use it as a blanket here, but then the captain wouldn't have his jacket anymore... I sighed, then snuggled closer to the earth to warm myself as I fell asleep.

I woke in the cloth pile. I sat up, then decided to seek out the captain for advise. He ended up tying a blanket around my shoulders and then sending me back. It ended up coming with me, and I wrapped myself in it. When I fell back asleep, it wasn't with me in what I had designated the Nen world. At least a blanket was better than the captain's jacket, and he was more than willing to loose a blanket to keep me warm and safe.

The captain made sure I got a lot of food and care, and every hour made sure I fell back asleep to move someplace else in my world. It was safer that way, and, even though I said I would be fine with two hours, he quickly shook his head and continued to make sure I was always getting myself somewhere. He said it was unsafe to stay in one place for very long, and that I had to constantly be aware of myself. I knew what he said was wise, but I argued anyway, but ended up following his directions. I made sure to get farther and farther away from the city. I found a good spot in a run down building on the outskirts and found a dark, dank corner to sleep and hide in. Four hours had passed in the Nen world, and I had finally convinced the captain that I didn't have to go back and forth anymore.

"Land!" I yelled happily, pointing as I steered the boat. The man stood behind me, smoking his cigar, a grin plastered on his face. "That's Dole Harbor, right?"

"Yup. And we're a little early," he said. "Why don't I give you some money when we dock the boat and you can go get some new clothes. I can't have you running around in those rags." I turned.

"Oh, no, I couldn't!" He laughed, head raised and chest heaving.

"No, no! It's my treat! You're such a good mate, I might not even need to hire handymen to help me!" I blushed at his compliment. "I might even feel inclined to adopt you, since you're now an orphan." My eyes sparkled. This man? My new father? And living in this world! It was amazing! It was like a dream come true!

I embraced the man. "Oh, thank you!"

"Hey, hey, you're getting my shirt wet!" We shared a laugh, then I got back to steering the boat.

* * *

><p>I was curious if the money was the same in the two worlds. If it wasn't, which I was suspecting, I had no idea what the exchange rate was. Maybe the captain would know. I asked him, and he didn't know, but I found a pack of beer cost around 550 Jenny, so I suspected one dollar was .78 Jenny, or along that line. Wow, if I had money in the other world, I would have a lot here. Though, when I thought about it, I figured they wouldn't exchange it. I mean, it was money from another dimension.<p>

When the boat landed, I helped the captain dock it and rope it in, then he handed me a sack of money and I raced into town, looking for a clothing store.

"Now, don't spend it on a lot of makeup and useless junk, kay?!" I smiled and waved back at him.

I easily found a shop with clothes sitting in the windows. I walked in, looking around for something.

"Hello, young miss! Oh my, you look terrible, poor thing! Can I help you look for anything in particular?" I turned where a lady was standing, trying to smile at me.

"Um, yeah. I'm looking for something that's easy to move in and that'll be flexible, but durable. And also lightweight and something to cover my arms and legs."

"Oh! I have the perfect thing! And, would you like me to do your hair, too? You poor thing, you look like you live on the streets!" The lady started me over to a section.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you can say that... I'm an orphan now, so... Yeah. How much?"

"Oh, you poor thing!" _Yes, you've said that several times,_ I thought, sweat-dropping. "It's on the house, don't worry!" I smiled at her, a sad smile, but sincere and happy all the while. "Oh, this would look great on you! And it's flexible and durable as well!" She held it out and my eyes widened. Unfortunately it showed more skin than I was willing to show.

"No, thank you. Anything that shows less... Skin?" The woman just smiled, then nodded. She looked through the shelf, then pulled out a pile of yellow and beige. I took the outfit, then examined it. "Do you have a dressing room?" The woman nodded, then pointed at a room behind a curtain. I sighed, then walked over, making sure the curtain was firmly pulled closed on either side, then stripped. The outfit fit like a glove.

I walked out and the lady gasped. It was a yellowish-beige top, cropped open around the shoulders slightly, short sleeved, and tight fit, but also stretchy. The pants were flexible and stretchy as well, beige in color, falling to my calves. They had pockets too, which was a big bonus point for me. The beige jacket had a collar and fell halfway down my chest cutting off at my ribcage. The sleeves went to my elbows. I also had a brown belt. The lady handed me a small pile of cloth, which I started wrapping my arms and legs up. Then the lady handed me brown gloves and shoes.

I stared at myself in the mirror. It looked amazing. I had never owned anything like this before. And it was mine. This was going to be mine.

"I'll take it."

"Great! I assume you're keeping it on?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Now come this way, and I'll work on your hair!" I smiled sheepishly, leaving my old clothes in the stall as I headed into the back room after the lady.

She had me sit down at a chair, then she puled out a brush and softly pulled the tangles out of my hair. I barely flinched. Because of my pain tolerance, I felt nothing. Minutes later, she swung me around to look in the mirror. I gasped.

My hair was slightly wavy, and she had left wisps of bangs to frame my face. The top of my hair was pulled back in a ponytail, while the bottom, the rest, hung loosely.

"It looks amazing!"

"Thank you._ You_ look amazing!" I smiled. "Your hair is beautiful." I blushed a little.

"So, how much do I owe you?"

"Oh, well, let's see... How about 19,890 Jenny?" I balked. That was a lot... I looked in the bag of money the captain had handed me, unsure how much was in there. The lady smiled and helped me, and we found there was 20,000 in the bag. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and she made sure to give me the 110 Jenny back. She even gave me a little money lesson, which I was very glad about.

* * *

><p>"Kai-san! Kai-san!" I yelled, hurrying over to where the boat was docked. I saw the captain turn to look at me, then a grin was plastered on his face.<p>

"Hey! Basil! You look great!" I grinned back, then paused and glanced around him at the others on the boat.

"Who're these fine young men?" I asked, hands on hips. The captain turned, copying my pose.

"Hm... I decided to give you a little break to rest from helping me with the boat and decided on hiring them to help instead. Think they're good enough?" My eyes squinted, and the men looked at each other worriedly before the captain started to laugh. I grinned up at him. "Ah, they're some old friends. They've worked with me before. Guys, this is my adopted daughter, Basil. Try not to give her a hard time." He paused, then turned to me. "Would you like to do the honors?" I looked at him in slight confusion, then grinned.

"Sure. MEN!" The helpers flinched at my loud voice. "TIME TO GET TO WORK, YOU LAZY CRAB BISCUTS!" The men immediately hustled around, and the captain and I shared a laugh. "Oh, yes," I handed him the almost empty money bag. "So sorry, I didn't mean to spend so much."

"It's fine. The outfit looks great on you. Just don't damage it."

"Not planning on it," I replied, saluting him. He just grinned, then got to work helping and ordering his helpers around. I sat by the side of the boat with a sigh, relaxing. I wonder what my body was doing in my world? I closed my eyes. I was just going to check on it before the applicants arrived... Soon, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The sound of sirens blared through my ears, and I flinched back, hiding in the corner more. How did they find me? Did they find me? What was going on?! I stayed silent.<p>

"Hey, I'll check this place out. You guys continue on!" It sounded like Officer Roy. I liked Officer Roy. When he wasn't searching for me. Or siding with my parents.

I heard footsteps and cancelled my presence like I had been taught. I still didn't know Nen, so I couldn't hide that way, but I could at least hide this way. No sounds, no breathing, slowed pulse, quiet. Like I wasn't there. No movement, nothing. I kept my eyes out, looking as a light from a flashlight started to stream through the quiet room. I was scared. If they found me, then they would send me back to my parents, and I would die. What would happen to my body in the Nen world if I died? I didn't know.

The light passed around, looking around for any signs of me, then exited. I decided to stay. I had to. If I didn't, then I- I needed to stop thinking. I needed to stay calm. Wait for a bit, then go back to my world. Five minutes? No, ten. I could wait ten. I could sleep for five in the other world.

And so I waited, not making a sound. I didn't hear anyone else, but that didn't mean he wasn't there. I needed to be quiet. I needed to continue to hide.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize so much if these story parts aren't exact. I admit I didn't see the first ten or so episodes of Hunter X Hunter, so I'm working off what I have heard, and what I have read from others... I need to watch them... But I apologize! If you have any suggestions or complaints, please tell me! Again, I'm sorry if it's not the same as the show...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Re-cap:<em>

_The sound of sirens blared through my ears, and I flinched back, hiding in the corner more. How did they find me? Did they find me? What was going on?! I stayed silent._

_"Hey, I'll check this place out. You guys continue on!" It sounded like Officer Roy. I liked Officer Roy. When he wasn't searching for me. Or siding with my parents._

_I heard footsteps and cancelled my presence like I had been taught. I still didn't know Nen, so I couldn't hide that way, but I could at least hide this way. No sounds, no breathing, slowed pulse, quiet. Like I wasn't there. No movement, nothing. I kept my eyes out, looking as a light from a flashlight started to stream through the quiet room. I was scared. If they found me, then they would send me back to my parents, and I would die. What would happen to my body in the Nen world if I died? I didn't know._

_The light passed around, looking around for any signs of me, then exited. I decided to stay. I had to. If I didn't, then I- I needed to stop thinking. I needed to stay calm. Wait for a bit, then go back to my world. Five minutes? No, ten. I could wait ten. I could sleep for five in the other world._

_And so I waited, not making a sound. I didn't hear anyone else, but that didn't mean he wasn't there. I needed to be quiet. I needed to continue to hide._

_End Re-cap_

* * *

><p>"Hey, is she OK?"<p>

"Huh? Oh, yeah, she's fine. She's just sleeping."

"But she hasn't moved at all. It's like she's dead."

"She's not dead! She'll wake up at some point! Just don't disturb her! Now get back to work!" I opened my eyes slowly, then turned to glance at the captain who was turned away from me.

"Hey, Kai-san?" The man turned, shifting the pipe in his mouth as he stared at me.

"Oh, you're up. People should be arriving any minute now." I sat up, yawning.

"OK." I decided I wouldn't tell him I almost got caught by the cops, and decided I'd tell him something else. "So, I need to go back to my world in four hours. I'm thinking that I could make a little hideout in the forest or something. To keep me safe, you know?" The man nodded.

"Hey, is this the boat for the hunter exams?" Both the captain and I turned to look at the shore. I had to strain my neck up since I was in a sitting position. An orange haired man stood there.

"Yes it is," the captain replied. The man on shore smiled, then headed onto the boat. He glanced at me, then looked around, then came over and sat next to me. The captain turned, then started stomping towards the cabin. "Hey! You lazy _crab biscuits_! You're making the boat dirtier than it was when you _started_ cleaning!" I grinned when the captain used my term 'crab biscuits'. It was a very nice term, if I did say so myself. I had pride in coming up with it, and my pride soared when the captain used it.

"I'm Crisei," the man, the first applicant, I had met said.

"Basil," I replied, shaking his hand.

"Are you another applicant, or do you work on the boat?"

"Both," I replied. He blinked at me, then sighed and leaned back. I decided to stand and walk over to the edge of the boat, staring at the shore for others who would be joining us on our boat. Crisei joined me. I wondered how many people would be in the hunter exams... And how many people would pass. Though I didn't know if that was common knowledge, so I kept to myself.

Soon, many people had arrived and was on the boat. I wondered how many would be at the next stop. Hopefully not a lot... If I remembered correctly, it was called Whale Island. It would take a bit over a day to get there...

"Alright! We're heading off!" The captain yelled. I stood up straight and ran over to the dock where the rope was.

"I got it, Captain!" I unhooked the rope, then jumped back onto the boat and started to wrap it up, bringing the ramp in and starting to fold it up.

"Wait!" I looked up. Running towards the boat was a boy, blonde, shoulder-length hair flying behind him. His cloak, or whatever it was, fluttered around him. He started down the dock, but the boat was already pulling out.

"Jump!" I yelled, flinging my hand out. The boy reached the end of the dock and jumped towards me. I grasped his hands and pulled, but he was heavy and I started to fall out of the boat. Suddenly, arms wrapped around my waist and tugged me back. The boy and I fell into the boat. I tried to sit up, but his weight was on my body, pinning me down. He started up, slowly. My brown eyes met with his black ones and my face flushed. He was really cute...

"Thank you," he said, sitting up and dusting off. I sat up, then stood as well.

"No problem. Name's Basil."

"Kurapika," the boy replied. He glanced at me once again. "This _is_ the ship for the Hunter Exams, right?"

"No, it isn't," I replied sarcastically. The boy turned to me, scared looking. I sighed. My sarcasm was really bad... "Sarcasm. Sorry. I kind of fail at it..."

"Oh. I thought you were serious. So, you're taking the Hunter Exams too?"

"Yup!" I looked around, kind of sweat-dropping. "Though it looks like I'm the only girl... Wow, you'd think this entire country is sexist or something." I saw Kurapika raise an eyebrow and giggled. "Actually, I don't mind. I'm going to pass these exams and then laugh in all the boy's faces. Oh, I can imagine it now..." I sighed, then flinched as my name rang through the air.

"Basil!" I straightened.

"Yeah?" I yelled back over the crowd of boys and men.

"I need your help!"

"Coming Captain!" I turned back to Kurapika. "See you later." The boy smiled and I took off, shoving through the crowd of men to the cabin. "Yes?"

"Basil," the captain started, "could you be so kind as to teach-" he turned towards two scrawny looking boys who looked like they were kicked puppies- "these _crab biscuits_ how to _properly_ clean up a mess?" I grinned.

"Alright, you _crab biscuits_! Let's get to work!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kai-san?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"It's been four hours since I last 'slept.' Could I rest for a bit?"

"Of course!" I smiled my thanks, then bowed and headed down to where hammocks were set out. I saw some were being used, and I smiled to myself, then fell on top of my cloth pile and closed my eyes, falling fast asleep.

I awoke to stillness and silence. It was still dark out in my world. It would be getting dark in the Nen world soon. That meant I was spending more time in my world. It was true, and correct, but I had hoped it would be the other way around.

I shivered, then stood and wrapped the blanket tighter around my body as I started out of the building. Officer Roy had long ago left the premisses. I glanced around at the outside surroundings, then, spotting no threat, left towards the safety of the forests. I quickly made it into the darkened bushes, then ran slower as I lowered my guard. I continued to look into the trees for a good place where I could make a little hideout for myself. Unfortunately, none of the trees were very... How do you put it... Tree-house-able?

I continued to run. I needed to find a place and start to make myself at home before I could even _think_ about going back to the Nen world. I knew I at least had two days here. I could do what I needed in two days.

I finally collapsed. My legs were in pain from all the scratches and brambles along the broken pathway. I rested against the tree and let my mind wander.

It was easier to breath in the Nen world. Maybe because there was less pollution. It also felt easier to move. Was the gravity less? That's what it felt like. But I didn't know. And I couldn't ask anyone because my world didn't exist in theirs, and their world didn't exist in mine. I was the only one who knew about the other. And I was the only one who could compare.

I finally stood, then paused, looking at the large tree I had been laying against. I blinked, then smiled slightly. It was big, and the branches were spread out just enough for me to make a tree house in them. There were bushes all around, and the tree was high enough it could be easily hidden. It seemed next to perfect. And I was happy.

I immediately got to work, a giddy pleasure in my heard. I knew how to build things, thanks to my _parents_, but- I needed to stop thinking about them. Kai-san was my new family. I no longer had any ties to my past life. I would start new. I would make this work, or die trying.

The first thing I started to build was a latter. I found thick, sturdy sticks and laid them in a pile, then grabbed some vines and braided them together, tying them around the sticks. After I made the long ladder, I started up the tree, and, finding a great place for the 'front door', tied the ladder there. I tested it out, and, after finding it safe, went out to search for wood or destroyable trees to start making my 'house.'

* * *

><p>"Gah!" I said out loud. "Nails!" I glared at the wood I had collected, sitting in the tree. I was able to make a flooring with long branches, but it was unstable, and I had no nails. And without nails, I couldn't make walls or a roof either. Sure, I could improvise, but I needed to head back to the Nen world here soon. And this was so annoying...<p>

"Gah!" I said again. "I'll just sleep on it..." I sighed as I laid down and got comfortable, then fell asleep.

I woke up staring into black and brown eyes. I sat up immediately.

"Ah!" The three of our foreheads banged together, and then we fell backwards. I rubbed my head in annoyance, then looked at the two who'd been staring at me. There was the red-head, Crisei, and the blonde, Kurapika. They both were holding their bruised heads. I glared at them.

"Don't you know you shouldn't stare at a girl while she's sleeping?" Crisei shrugged, but Kurapika just looked at me with a hint of confusion and slight concern. "What?" Kurapika shook his head. "What?!"

"It's nothing. Oh, the captain said you were making dinner for everyone." I paled. Actually, my skin was already really pale, so I groaned, then walked over to the door. Figured Kai-san would pull something like that.

"Alright. Thanks." I walked out the door. I hoped the two boys would pass. They both seemed really nice. It would be really sad if they didn't.

I walked down the hallway, then turned towards the cabin. As I entered, the captain stood there, steering the boat, whistling a song.

"You seem cheerful."

"And aren't you a ball of sunshine," he replied with slight sarcasm. "What's up?"

"You told them I'm cooking. For everyone."

"Well, yes... I hope you don't mind?" I sighed, then smiled.

"No. What am I making? Fish?"

"And crab."

"OK. Am I supposed to fish it, or-"

"My men have already taken care of it. Just go downstairs, they should be waiting for you."

"OK. See you later."

"Oh, how is your house going?" I paused at the door, then turned to the man with a sad smile.

"Not as well as I hoped. I have a flooring, but it's not very sturdy. No roof, no walls, but I made a ladder. Probably the best thing there."

"How long do you think until you're finished?" I blinked at him, then sighed.

"It's not a matter of time, it's a matter of supplies. I can't properly put the house together without something to bind it or stick it together."

"Oh. That's understandable. How big is it?"

"Kai-san..."

"Oh, yes, you can get to work. But I want to have a nice chat with you later."

"Alright. See you later." I turned and left out the door, and down to the makeshift kitchen. Fish and crab was everywhere. One crab had managed to attach itself to one of the sailor's noses, and people were scrambling around to try and help the man get it off. I laughed at the sight, then walked over and attempted to help.

* * *

><p>I gasped at the sight of Whale Island. It was adequately named, as the island was shaped like a whale, and it looked absolutely stunning, even from a distance. I wondered how many people would board. I didn't know, but I hoped that there would be another girl who I could chat with. Sure, Kurapika was a cool friend, for the short time we'd been together, and I had to admit he was really cute, though admittedly looked like a girl, but I needed someone more outgoing and fun to be around. Kurapika was quiet; but he was smart, and that would hopefully get him though the Hunter Exams. Hopefully.<p>

I wondered if I would make it though the Hunter Exams. I had to admit, I was worried. I came from another world, there might be something I don't know about besides Nen that I would need to know... Maybe history, or language... Sure, I had the translator in my chest, but that only helped me speak and understand it. For the written symbols, I still couldn't make it out. Kai-san had been teaching me it and Nen as often as he could, and I appreciated it, but I was getting almost nowhere with it. Sure, with Nen, I could now do Ten, but that's it. Sure, it was something, but it didn't feel like much.

When I'd finally released my aura, Ten was already in effect. I was already using it once I started. It was simple, but that was it. Sure it protected my body from other Nen things, but I wanted to get onto the next step, Zetsu. I still couldn't do it. Whenever I tried, it seemed my Nen retaliated. It wouldn't let me hide my Nen. No, it wasn't that I couldn't do it, like Ren, for example, that was difficult for me. I couldn't do Ren, no matter how hard I tried. And then, forget Gyo. Without Ren, it was near impossible. But Zetsu, that was another story. I tried, and I was able to do it. I could feel it. But... What it was supposed to do, it backfired. Kai-san had said he never saw anything like it before, but he said that after I passed the Hunter Exams I could ask a man named Issac Netero. He might know. It might even be because of me being from another dimension or something. There was also Hatsu, the last step... But I wanted to do a little with Ren before I even started to develop a Hatsu. And with my problem with Zetsu... I didn't think that would happen anytime soon.

I sighed happily, ignoring my train of thought. We had finally arrived at the dock on Whale Island. There was already a crowd at the shoreline. I gazed at all the faces, wondering which were spectators and which were actually going to board. I spotted a nice looking lady amongst the crowd. _I hope she is going to be going on the hunter exams... But it doesn't look like it..._ The lady had a short boy who stood next to her. _But he does._ I gazed at the boy. He looked my age, and the big smile on his face told me he would be energetic. I sighed. Though, he was a boy. Sure, there weren't any rules, but still... I wanted a girl friend. Someone who I could chat and laugh with. But it looked like this world was sexist. I couldn't help but sit back and smile. Meant if I passed, I would prove that girls are better than boys. I started to chuckle. And with my experience, I was sure I could beat any boy around my age at any task.

"What's so funny?" I opened my eyes to see Kurapika standing in front of me. I just grinned at him.

"I'm going to pass the Hunter Exams." Kurapika raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you so sure?" I just shrugged.

"People say thinking positive makes you stronger. If I say I'll pass the Hunter Exams, chances are higher that I will."

"That's a myth. It all comes down to knowledge and skill."

"Wow, Kura, you're so depressive."

"What?"

"You're so-"

"No. What did you call me?"

"Kura? Kurapika's too long, so I gave you a nickname." He sighed, and I just smiled.

"Girls," I heard him mumble.

"What's that supposed to mean? You think that just because I'm a girl you're better than me?"

"No." Kurapika looked at me with a somewhat annoyed glance. "I meant girls are difficult to understand." I was about to say something, then bit my tongue back in habit. My father's face popped into my vision, staring at me with hate and anger.

"Are you talking back to me?!" Rang through my ears.

"No." I said.

"No?" I blinked, realizing I had said it aloud.

"Sorry," I turned back to the dock and stared at my reflection in the water. I could not recognize the pale skinned girl who stared back, her brown hair neat and tidy, her clothing new and clean, any signs of abuse hidden under cloth and wraps. She blinked her dull brown eyes at me. You_ shouldn't be crying,_ I thought to myself. I felt a body shift next to me and settle against the railing.

"Crying isn't a weakness."

"I know," I replied. "I've just cried so much, I don't know if I have any tears left." I turned to smile sadly at Kurapika. He looked away, into the distance.

"Me too, Basil, me too."


	6. Chapter 6

_Re-cap:_

_"Wow, Kura, you're so depressive."_

_"What?"_

_"You're so-"_

_"No. What did you call me?"_

_"Kura? Kurapika's too long, so I gave you a nickname." He sighed, and I just smiled._

_"Girls," I heard him mumble._

_"What's that supposed to mean? You think that just because I'm a girl you're better than me?"_

_"No." Kurapika looked at me with a somewhat annoyed glance. "I meant girls are difficult to understand." I was about to say something, then bit my tongue back in habit. My father's face popped into my vision, staring at me with hate and anger._

_"Are you talking back to me?!" Rang through my ears._

_"No." I said._

_"No?" I blinked, realizing I had said it aloud._

_"Sorry," I turned back to the dock and stared at my reflection in the water. I could not recognize the pale skinned girl who stared back, her brown hair neat and tidy, her clothing new and clean, any signs of abuse hidden under cloth and wraps. She blinked her dull brown eyes at me. You _shouldn't be crying,_ I thought to myself. I felt a body shift next to me and settle against the railing._

_"Crying isn't a weakness."_

_"I know," I replied. "I've just cried so much, I don't know if I have any tears left." I turned to smile sadly at Kurapika. He looked away, into the distance._

_"Me too, Basil, me too."_

_End Re-cap_

* * *

><p>It was loud. The green thing in front of me was LOUD. Not loud as in annoyingly loud, but loud as in innocently loud. The boy reminded me of a child, heck, he was a child. He just... There was no words to describe him. He perplexed me. Even more so than the last name unknown Kurapika, who made me so curious about himself beyond any words I could muster. I had no idea what to think of them.<p>

And then there was Crisei, who had gotten bullied by an older man with large muscles, and had to say a quick goodbye to me before he left. He was scared so much... I could understand. If it was me getting my balls threatened I don't think I would be able to stay. However, I was a girl, and the only thing that could be threatened would be my femininity, and, let's just say, threatening that will get you a slap across the face. I was proud to be basically the only girl on the boat, and the only one besides the captain to know Nen. I was also knowledgeable in the ways of a boat, and was most likely the only one on the boat who could cook and clean. Well, decently at least. However, I wasn't one to brag, so I tried to stay away from those things. But there was no need. The captain decided it was his business to brag for me, and by the time everyone was on board, everyone had heard the name Basil at least five times. Everyone knew who I was. I really didn't like the attention.

"Hi, Basil, I'm Gon!" I blinked at the loud green thing, then shook his hand. "I'm twelve!"

"Well, you already know my name, and I'm 13 1/2."

"Cool! You and me are basically the same age!"

"Yeah. Basically." I almost wanted to face-palm, but I didn't want to be rude.

"You OK? You look sad." I glanced at him.

"What? No. I'm just tired. I haven't gotten any sleep for, what, a week? I don't know. Keeping track of time is of no value to me anymore." I paused. I just totally let that slip out... Is this what kind of an effect innocent people have on me? Dang it!

"A week?! You need to sleep!" Someone cleared their throat next to me. I flinched, then looked to my right where Kurapika stood, crossed arms. Shit.

"Then what do you call what you did on our way here?"

"Um..." I didn't know what to answer. Literally, I was just exhausted. I wasn't tired at all. However, I didn't know if staying awake in one area for a long time would get me tired or not. I had been constantly sleeping, yet never sleeping. Why did life hate me so much?! "A coma?"

Kurapika's eyes widened slightly, then he glared at me. "Don't even _joke_ about that." I scratched the back of my head.

"Sorry."

"Wait, Basil, have you been sleeping or not?" I paused, looking into Gon's large, curious eyes, then sighed.

"Yes." I lied. Well, it wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the truth either. But... It was the truth. Gah, this was just too confusing!

"So you lied to me?"

"No."

"But you just said you have slept."

"I haven't."

"But you just said-"

"Girls. Make up your mind already." I glared at Kurapika. Then I suddenly realized Gon and Kurapika hadn't met yet.

"Oh! Gon, this is my friend Kurapika. Kura, meet Gon." I forced the two to face each other, and they shook hands. As they stared at each other and started a conversation, I slipped away quickly to the cabin where I hoped the captain would be. He wasn't, someone else was steering the boat. I sighed, looking around. He must be in the alcohol again...

I grumbled to myself as I started down the hallway towards the storage room with all the boxes of food, supplies, and alcohol. Dang, that man. I just hoped I wouldn't have to admit to my inter-dimensional travel to them... Though they could be great friends, and Kurapika was quite an awesome person... It's decided. I'll tell him the truth, but only when we're alone, when I have the chance. I started walking forward faster, but suddenly, time seemed to slow and I lost all feeling in my body as I fell forward, crumpling on the ground. My mind went blank, and all I saw was black.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Gosh damn it! That fu- OW!" I held my throbbing head in pain, holding a bit of now bloodied cloth to it. I sat, crumpled up in a fetal position, scraped up from the fall from the trees. I had fallen, and I had woken up. I was now back in my world. I was jerked awake because the wood I had been sleeping on wasn't properly put together, and I had fallen off. Now I understood what Kai-san meant when he said it would be dangerous... I really did need a friend who could help me. But I couldn't go back. I couldn't go back to the ship in this state. I was sure people would freak if a girl suddenly woke up and became a bloodied mess. That's what Kai-san said. My injuries from this world only showed up in the other once I woke up. And I was sure it was the same vise-versa. Darn it, and I had <em>nothing<em> here.

At least there was water. When I had been exploring I had found a small river. I could get water and bathe there.

I slowly lifted my pained body and started to limp on my way in the direction of the river. It was tough, but I knew where it was. I had marked the trees to make sure I wouldn't get lost.

I soon found the river and stripped, then wadded in the water that reached to my butt. I sat down, flinching as the freezing cold water rubbed against the wounds. Though I didn't mind, I was used to it. I couldn't complain. Literally, if I tried to complain, my body wouldn't let me.

I laid my head back, letting it cool my throbbing head. My eyes slowly closed, then suddenly flung open. I needed to make sure I didn't fall asleep naked. That would be bad.

I sat up, fingering the little devise on my chest. Thankfully, it was water proof. It looked weird, but it was easily hidden right between my breasts. I sighed. I felt like a robot, though. A humanoid robot.

I finally stood and went to the shore, shaking off. I hadn't had a real shower in quite a while. My hair felt clingy...

I quickly got dressed, first wrapping my body up with the wrappings, then pulled on my shirt, socks, gloves, and pants. I slung my jacket over my shoulder as I tied my shoes on, then walked back to the fort. I stared up at the wooden logs for flooring. I needed to find some way for them to stick together... I could use the vines. That would work, until I found something better. Unfortunately, long vines were hard to come by, and it would take me a while until I would be able to actually have a complete floor... I needed to get back to the Nen world, though. I had fallen in the middle of the hallway, and I had no idea what was happening to me right now. I curled up safely at the bottom of the tree and closed my eyes.

And I sat.

And waited.

And let my mind wander.

But I didn't fall asleep. Or better, wake up.

I couldn't go to the Nen world.

What was going on?

I opened my eyes, biting my lip in panic. I stood, then decided maybe I wasn't tired enough. I'd leave soon. So instead I occupied myself with collecting vines and starting to tie logs and branches together.

Before I knew it, an hour had passed, and I had a section of flooring all tied together. The rest was supported, but it wasn't tied. And there was still no roof or walls. I was worried.

I was tempted to sleep on my new and improved flooring, but was very hesitant and decided against it, quickly scaling down the ladder and lying against the tree. I closed my eyes again.

Please, oh, please, fall asleep... I want to see Kai-san. And Gon. And Kurapika. Please, it can't just be a dream. It's impossible at this point to be a dream. Oh, please...

Lost in thought, listening to the sounds of squirrels and birds, I did indeed fall asleep.

* * *

><p>"She's awake!"<p>

"Basil!"

"Hey, Basil, you OK?" I opened my eyes to a bright light.

"Gah, put that bright light away..." The light disappeared, and I started to sit up. I felt a little stiff, but other than that I felt fine. A hand supported my back and helped me sit up. I turned to see Kurapika, and smiled at him. "Thanks." I turned over to see Gon and a tall, unknown man standing there.

"Basil, this is Leorio. He's a doctor. He saw you faint in the hallway and helped you to here. What happened? Are you OK?" I just smiled at the boy.

"I'm fine."

"You sure about that?" I looked back at Kurapika, who was tugging at my jacket. There was a blood stain on the edge of the collar. "This wasn't here before." Kurapika looked at me suspiciously. I sighed.

"I'm fine," I repeated. "I just... Fell from a tree and landed in a bloody mess." I could feel the confusion from the three.

"I think she hit her head harder than we thought," Gon said, eyes wide in worry. I rubbed my head in annoyance.

"Sure, whatever. But I'm fine now. Thanks for the worry though, guys. No one's really worried for me before.

"Ah! Basil!" Gon said, flinging himself at me.

"Gon!" I winced as I was pushed to the ground. "Still tender here!" Gon immediately got off, apologizing.

"You sure you're OK?" The man named Leorio asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. Nothing I can't handle."

"You sure? You were out for thirty minutes." Kurapika stated. I shrugged. "This'll be dangerous for you during the Hunter Exams. You sure you're up for it?"

"Yeah. Heh, that's just what Kai-san said."

"Who?"

"The captain."

"Oh. Wait, isn't he your father...?"

"Adoptive father."

"Then what about your real parents?" I paused.

"They're-" I bit my tongue. I was about to reply how I was taught.

Habit.

A habit of an answer, not anywhere near the truth. Yet, managing to say the truth was out of my reach. I was still terrified. I could still do nothing against them. Even though they were nowhere near me, the impact of the fear they set within me still took hold of my heart, and my father and mother's faces would not leave my mind. I could not speak out about them. I knew I wouldn't.

Habit.

It had become a habit of mine to succumb to my practices, listening to what people told me, trying to do everything perfect. I just wanted to leave everything behind, but I knew that'd never happen. My body would not respond to anything I told it. The fear was still alive, and there was no way it would let me do what I wanted. I had been raised like this, and I couldn't do anything that might get me a beating. I knew I wouldn't, at least, I hoped, but I just... Wasn't able. No matter how hard I tried.

Habit.

I was in the habit of answering. I was a broken record, always saying the same things, trying to avoid the worst. Everything was a pattern. How others acted, how I responded... Knowing fully well what the outcome of my words were going to result in, but not able to go out of my way to say something different. It was all their faults.

"I ran away."

Silence. The three looked at each other in concern, then back at me. Gon opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly the door flung open.

"Hey! The clouds and winds are racing in! There's a storm coming! Basil, that you? We need your help!"

"I knew it," Gon mumbled. I looked at the boy, then at the boat-hand.

"Yeah. Coming." I sat up and sent a smile at my friends, then hurried above deck.

It didn't look stormy. Though the waters were dark and clouds covered the skies, the ocean was calm and there was no rain. It was the calm before the storm.

"Basil! I need you to man the cabin!" I turned, hand on forehead in salute.

"Yes sir!" I raced past the captain and up to the cabin. I needed to make sure the ship stayed on a steady course. An easy enough feat, as long as the storm was not too drastic.

Soon, the waves were thrashing around, and many shouts and screams could be heard from the ship. I winced as I tried my best to help keep the boat as smooth and on course as possible. It was difficult, but at least... At least I had been trained. I knew what to do in this circumstance, and I was ready.

* * *

><p>The storm had finally calmed down. I had been relieved from my duty long ago, and was now hurrying around to help clean up. It was a complete mess because of the storm. According to the captain, it wasn't too big of one, but it still left many people, guests and ship-hands alike, with bruises or throbbing headaches. Many people had taken boats and left, deciding not to take the Hunter Exams after all. The storm had scared them away.<p>

Pussies.

I sighed, mopping up another mess of some form. Whatever I was cleaning up, I really didn't want to know. It would take me forever to clean up the entire boat, even with the other ship hand's help, and I had no time to worry what it was. I just had to hurry, and make sure to do it proficiently. And then there was the fact of the captain saying I had to go get my friends and bring them to the cabin here soon. He was going to have a chat with them about the Hunter Exams. He said he would like me to be there, but I didn't have to participate. Whatever that meant. I guessed I'd find out when it happened.

I sighed once again as the hallway I was working on became finished. Spotless. Pristine clean. I smiled, then put the cleaning materials away and headed to the guest room where my friends would be. I opened the door, peeking my head in and looking around.

The room was basically empty. Kurapika was sitting on a hammock reading a book, Gon was just sitting on the floor, and Leorio was leaning against the wall. Gon was the first to notice me, him being near the wall. He smiled at me. "Hi Basil!" This brought the other's attention, and they all looked at me.

"Hi. The captain wants to see us. Come on." The three stood and followed me as I headed to the cabin.

"You doing OK?" Kurapika asked. I nodded.

"I'm fine. Been worse, been better... I'm not sick, I'm not sad or angry, I'm actually feeling very... Average." Kurapika nodded his understanding, but the concern and suspicion never left his eyes. We finally reached the cabin and I knocked and opened the door. The captain was standing there, alone, smiling, arms crossed.

"Hello Basil. Right on time." I smiled back at him, then walked in. The three followed me up. I stood next to the man, staring at him, curious what he was going to say. It seemed the others were curious as well, as they stood around, waiting for him to speak. The captain cleared his throat, then started to speak.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, so I updated the previous chapter because I felt like she did something she shoudn't had so early on. So the story has changed a bit. Sorry 'bout that, but I feel it's for the better. Welp, enjoy this chappie! Sorry it took me so long to get it on here! Oh, there's a profile on my page! I would be grateful if you would vote, or if you have any suggestions, you can PM me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Re-cap:<em>

_The room was basically empty. Kurapika was sitting on a hammock reading a book, Gon was just sitting on the floor, and Leorio was leaning against the wall. Gon was the first to notice me, him being near the wall. He smiled at me. "Hi Basil!" This brought the other's attention, and they all looked at me._

_"Hi. The captain wants to see us. Come on." The three stood and followed me as I headed to the cabin._

_"You doing OK?" Kurapika asked. I nodded._

_"I'm fine. Been worse, been better... I'm not sick, I'm not sad or angry, I'm actually feeling very... Average." Kurapika nodded his understanding, but the concern and suspicion never left his eyes. We finally reached the cabin and I knocked and opened the door. The captain was standing there, alone, smiling, arms crossed._

_"Hello Basil. Right on time." I smiled back at him, then walked in. The three followed me up. I stood next to the man, staring at him, curious what he was going to say. It seemed the others were curious as well, as they stood around, waiting for him to speak. The captain cleared his throat, then started to speak._

_End Re-cap_

* * *

><p>"First, tell me your names." The captain said, looking at the three boys.<p>

"I'm Gon!" Gon said, smiling and waving his hand in the air.

"I'm Kurapika."

"It's Leorio." I kept my mouth shut. So this was an introductory thing, huh? Probably the beginning of the exams. I'd already told my story to Kai-san, so I didn't need to speak. It seemed I was right, as he continued on, not bothering to ask me any questions of even look my way. I smiled. I was like his little co-pilot!

"Why do you want to become hunters?" Was the captain's next question.

"Hey, if you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around! And what about Basil, doesn't she have to answer?" I sent a slight glare at Leorio, but hid it immediately.

"No, she is my daughter. All these questions I already know her answer. Now just answer the question!" My hand flung to my head as a headache started. _Just answer the question..._ My mother's voice rang through my head.

"Basil, you OK? You don't have to stay if you don't want." I looked up at the concerned face of Kai-san, then smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"If you're ever having any problems, you can tell me. You don't have to hide yourself anymore."

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a slight headache."

"Alright." The captain then turned to the three boys.

"My dad's a hunter!" Gon chirped happily. This spiked my interest, so I listened in. "I left Whale Island because I wanted to discover why my dad desired so much to be a hunter." I smiled. It was so nice that he liked his father so much.

"Hey! Kid, you're not supposed to answer his questions!" The doctor yelled. I suddenly frowned.

"Why can't I tell him why I'm here?" Gon replied.

"Not a team player, huh?" The older man poked Gon's forehead. "I don't wish to reveal why I'm here." I had to agree. I didn't either. I was glad I wasn't forced to share my secret with them. However this was the rules. I opened my mouth to speak when I was cut off by Kurapika.

"I agree with Leorio."

"What? HEY! Aren't you younger than I am? SHOW some respect!"

"It's quite simple to avoid pesky problems by offering a plausible lie." I shut my mouth. I wanted to stop them, I really did. To interrupt their argument and tell them to just listen to Kai-san. But what Kurapika said, it was true. And it was what I had learned to do all my life. It was what I had been doing this entire time, and the only person who knew the truth was Kai-san and...

Two who I hoped were dead somewhere, or in jail.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" My mind started to blank and my eyes hazed over. Their words fuzzed out, blocked from my ears.

* * *

><p>"Basil? Basil! Basil, wake up! Hey, can you hear me? Basil?"<p>

"BASIL, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CRAB BISCUIT! GET TO WORK BEFORE THIS SHIP SINKS!" I blinked my eyes, then looked up. I blinked again, the fuming face of the captain coming into view, when I suddenly straightened, gasped, then looked determined as I placed my hand to my head in solute.

"Aye-aye, Captain!" The captain's face softened instantly.

"Wait. Are you OK? Tell me the truth. You fainted in the middle of the conversation. Did something happen? You know..." I shook my head. I wasn't asleep, just... Not there.

"No, I'm fine." I glanced over to see Gon was still in the room. He was staring at me with a look of... What was that, worry? Pity? No... Maybe indecisive concern. "Just spaced out for a bit." The captain nodded, arms crossed.

"Well hurry up!" He said, pointing out the window. I looked to where he was pointing and gasped. It was a waterspout... If we were caught in that we would sink! I quickly hurried out the door. The two followed me as I ran out to the deck.

A new storm was raging. It was a lot worse than the previous. I groaned. More cleaning... I glanced to my right where Kura and the doctor were standing opposite each other. They looked ready to fight. Ship-hands were running around everywhere, trying to fix up and prepare the boat to try and avoid the waterspout. I ran over to help a line of people pull the mast down to get it out of the way, but I was barely any help as the wind easily picked me up and tossed my light-weight body around with other sailors. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a mast swinging towards me and ducked, but one of the other sailors weren't as lucky and was hit, flying over the side of the ship like a doll. I let go of the rope I was holding with one hand, reaching out for him, but he was out of my grasp. A gust of wind slammed against me, pushing me in the opposite direction. The rope which had been keeping me in the boat was easily torn from my single hand. My eyes widened as I, unknowingly by others who were currently looking in the direction of the right side of the ship, was flung into the air and tossed off the left side of the ship.

I hit the water with a loud thud. My arms flailed around everywhere, but the violent, cold waves tossed me up, down, spinning me and sending me farther from the others. My head surfaced for a second and I opened my mouth to call out, but the salt water enveloped my mouth and nose and choked the air from my lungs. I coughed and stuttered as my head spun. My vision faded, then came back, then faded once again. _No... I couldn't... I couldn't let my mind fall unconscious... Was I going to die? Was I going to drown here? Would anyone worry for me? Search for me? Did they even know I was gone?_ I tried to scream once again, but the violent waves thrusted me under the water once again.

I remembered the time my parents tried to drown me. They'd shoved my head under the water in a large bucket. They'd said if I couldn't deal with a cold shower I'd better drown. Of course, they could afford hot water, I just wasn't allowed to use it.

The waves which tossed my now limp body around weren't as cold or heartless as that.

Maybe I was meant to die?

Everything went black as I felt my body slip. It was a familiar sensation... Was this death?

My eyes opened as I jumped up, feeling pain on my side. The sound of silenced nature filled my ears and my hand flung to a warm spot on my side. Blood. And I was back. Back in my world.

My dull brown eyes looked to my right in anger, then flickered back in uncertainty as I faced my father, holding a smoking pistol in his hands.

"Hello, you little shit."

* * *

><p>Gunshots rang through the air. Everytime I heard one of the loud bangs from my father's police pistol I flinched, not sure if he was actually going to hit me or not. I continued to run as fast as I could through the forestry, stumbling this way and that as I tripped over roots and vines. My face was scratched slightly from briars and thorns, and my hands were covered in sweat from clenching them so hard. I didn't know where I was going, except away. I was running for my life. My hideout had been found, and now I needed to get out of there.<p>

For some reason I had wished it had been a different police officer which had found me. At least I could talk with him or her and try. But it just had to be my father who found me.

I was going to die.

I had been saved from death in the Nen world, but here...

I didn't know the whole truth about my world crossing. Was it even a different world? Or was I just traveling in time? What I did know was that I travelled there when I fell asleep, and came back here when I fell asleep there or was jolted awake here. So far I wasn't able to go to the Nen world by jolting. I haven't had any sleeping problems yet, so I didn't know whether I got my sleep in the world I wasn't in or if my body no longer needed sleep. There was still many things I didn't know, and still many questions I figured would never be answered.

Another gunshot brought my attention back forward, and I ducked under a bush, calming my breath. I was like a scared little rabbit, running from a wolf, starving for her death.

I liked to think I was the good guy, while my parents were the bad guys. However, now that I thought about it I seemed more like the victim.

I heard footsteps and my breath slowed and quieted. However, my pulse quickened, and I had to fight myself to not run.

Run or hid? Hide or run? Before, neither had been a real option. Endure. That was what I learned. But now I knew there was more choices. Every action had a consequence, but that didn't mean every consequence was bad.

I saw my father enter my field of vision out of the corner of my eye and froze. I could hear his heavy breathing and could feel the anger and tension from his person. Run or hide? Endure. But there was also one other option.

Fight.

The thought had escaped me for a long time. I had once thought it an option. Once. But I had thought that that option no longer existed. Now I knew, that option not only existed, but I could choose it. I could fight.

I looked down at my open hand, then shut it in a fist.

And this time...

I had Nen.

I couldn't use Zetsu to hide myself, and I couldn't do much with Ren, let alone Hatsu. I didn't need In or Gyo. But Ten was enough. I could hurt him real bad with Ten.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, then launched myself out of the bushes at my father with a scream. _This is for you, Kai-san!_


End file.
